


Creepy Face

by megamagi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Spoilers, you already saw the chara and asriel tags you already know this is spoilers lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamagi/pseuds/megamagi
Summary: A short story about how Chara came to the underground and their new family.
Relationships: Chara & Asriel Dreemurr
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Creepy Face

**Author's Note:**

> One of the tapes in the True Lab implies that Chara's melty jumpscare face is just something they could always do instead of a horrible murder ghost power. I got the inspiration for this from that

You're not sure how to explain it. You're not sure how or why, but you've always been able to...do...this 'creepy face'. You looked in a mirror one day when you were little and your face was melting, like your jaw was sliding off and your eyes were turning into ink and running down your face.

At best, people scream and run. At worst, they hit you. Your own mother hates you for it. Tried calling an exorcist once. When you're **lucky** she just pretends you don't exist. When you're not...well.

She...called you a demon. And you are. Normal kids can't make their faces do **that**. Normal kids don't want to hurt people as much as you do. You've developed a habit of forcing yourself to smile. Even when you're sad, you're still smiling. It's better than making your creepy face again.

You can't take it any more. You flee. You climb Mt. Ebott, and you don't intend to ever come down.

It's been a few days since then. You've met that weird goat boy (heh, a kid) and his parents. They healed your bruises and cuts with some kind of...magic? And they'd accepted you into their family as if you were their own child.

They tell you, tears in their eyes, how you can never go home. That's fine. Your parents never let you play in the garden. They never made pies for you. You...felt comfortable here, for once. They haven't asked you why you climbed Mt. Ebbot. You don't intend to tell them.

And Asriel is so sweet to you and he tries to play with you all the time, and you wonder if this is what having a brother is like.

You have a nightmare. About horrible things. About going back home and killing your old family (or were they killing you? You're not sure) and you wake up screaming.

You want to just roll over and try to sleep again but the goats are there in an instant and they're hugging you and comforting you and you can't understand why they're so nice to you. Humans were never so nice to you.

And Toriel hugs you and you press your face into her and she's so soft and warm and you realize too late when you pull away that you've left an ink stain on her pajamas.

You freeze. You can tell they're all looking at you. They're going to be scared, they're going to be angry. You finally found a family that might like you and you've already ruined it and you're so stupid an-

“Woah! That's so cool, Chara! How are you doing that? I thought humans couldn't do magic!”

You look over to Asriel and he's smiling. No, he's _amazed_ like you just showed him something as normal but impressive like a cool skateboard trick. “You...you're not scared?”

“...No? Why would I be?”

It figures that monsters would be okay with a human that looks like one. You look up at Toriel and Asg...mom and dad and they're smiling at you too. Maybe living with monsters is better than living with humans. You feel your face reforming into a smile. A **real** smile. An **honest** one. Not the fake one you're always forcing yourself to wear. And for the first time in years, you feel hope.


End file.
